Despite the popularity of digital communications and word processing, the traditional tools of paper and writing instruments are still very much in use. Paper notepads are still the best options for many situations, especially where portability, and versatility are factors. As proven as notepads are, they are useless without a companion writing instrument, and writing instruments are easily misplaced. Existing notepads do not lend themselves to ideal, or even just suitable, attachment of a writing instrument. The present invention allows a writing instrument to be easily packaged with, and kept with, a notepad.
Most offices have a “supply closet”, or other such designated location, where office supplies are stored. The present invention would be a welcomed addition for those quick stops on the way to the meeting of the moment. Picking up a notepad constructed according to this invention results in picking up a writing instrument as well. The writing instrument is easily retrieved and stored in the same pad for future use. This enhances the utility of an already ubiquitous item.